


Brothers and sisters

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "No matter where you live, brothers are brothers and sisters are sisters. The bonds that keep family close are the same no matter where you are." - Takayuki Ikkaku, Arisa Hosaka and Toshihiro Kawabata, Animal Crossing: Wild World, 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and sisters

It was always sad to watch her go, but it seemed she never came to linger. As if they had not already known how much she was a part of their family, she continued to prove it all the time by disappearing so seamlessly into the shadows wherever she was - literally and metaphorically. It wasn’t something that they put a constant worry and effort into, but simply out of familial concern that they attempted to at least keep up with her location. It was a task in and of itself, one that usually fell to Tim to keep up with, but not impossible. 

As she had come to settle in Hong Kong, it was easy to see just what it meant to her. She seemed to find a place that fit, and she was making a difference. It was as if she had found a Gotham of her own, and it seemed to need her in just the same way Gotham needed all of them. She was doing what she had wanted and needed, or that was how it had seemed. Bruce had asked her a time before just what she had wanted to do. To pursue her single mission of gaining retribution for the moments in which she had been wronged, or to take that and bring it to evolve, and protect even more people around her, to prevent the pain she had felt.

The answer came in the form of the Black Bat persona which the young woman had adopted for herself shortly after being adopted into the family.

Maybe it came as a part of being a member of their family. But everyone seemed to stray every now and again. Survival seemed to depend on taking the physical separation from the place of their origin, Gotham itself, and creating and establishment of self elsewhere. Then again, that was part of growing for anyone, no matter who you were, bat or not.

But when thinking on it, many worry of the strain or loss of relationship with such a distance. Maybe it was because of the daily and unusual strain that was upon them all, but they always kept strong. There were too many possibilities as to why it was something that worked for them, and failed for everyone else, but it had to come down to the basic fact, at the very least, that they weren’t a normal family to begin with. It came with the job that all of them had dedicated themselves to. 

It didn’t really matter if you were in the same city and simply working a different job, or if you were in a different country on the other side of the world working a different (or for this case, even the same) job, separation brought a longing. Likewise, it didn’t matter if they were the most abnormal family in the world - and all of them had pretty much gained a firm belief in that idea - there was the connection that remained the same. Brothers were brothers and sisters were sisters.All that it came down to was that they just missed each other. 

Every now and again, there was just the need for a moment of normalcy that any family would ever want.

“Cass.”

It was just a simple call. One of the things that she had come to expect every now and again from her little brother. They had bonded a while back, and he did have the best intentions at heart at a constant for their little family.

“Why don’t you come home for a visit?”


End file.
